Touring with Vietnam and Russia!
by vivilovesyou
Summary: Just as title says. Vietnam finds the perfect tour-guide to show her the continent of Europe, Russia! Will things get really romantic for them during their time spending together? Is it going to be sweet and adorable? Graphic? Maybe. Maybe not. ;D Rated T or up for safety in later chapters.


A/N: Woo! this is my first fanfic of all and it's about Russia and Vietnam. I really like the couple together, and I feel this ain't crack shipping at all but sadly not everyone has the same views. That's good, evolution, survival of the fittest. Wait what are we talking about? Biology. Lol. This was actually supposed to be a short essay in my geography on the continent of Europe an it made me inspired to change it and make a fanfic. Having being obsessed with APH, I made the essay based on Hetalia, and everytime my teacher mentions a country already introduced in Hetalia, well I get images. No not those images mind you! Pictures of the characters themselves! :( I want another series of Hetalia already. Ok! Now let's turn back to the story, it is fluffy in this one but mind you it might get, well mature you can say. ;D Or not! Depends on my mood and your reviews, remember: review, review, review! One more time, this is my first story, so please don't hate me for being a bad writer or being 'too soft/boring' on the story. With Lots of Love! - vivilovesyou

* * *

Arrival

"All passengers, please put back on your seatbelts to ready to land," the monitor said spreading out the voice of the pilot. Vietnam sighed thankfully as she was finally able to get onto land for after three days inside the exclusive plane. She and the other passengers did as they were told, flight attendants went up and down the hallway to check on every passenger to make sure seatbelts were fastened and secured on before they went to their place and did the same to themselves. The country was glad to be finally off the plane in a half hour, not that the flight wasn't extravagant: she loved the spacious seating, to be in first class, and definitely the bar, where she enjoyed delicacies of any kind. But then again, she wasn't the type to travel by flight, going on a boat suited her better, but that would take her a week or two to reach her destination and she didn't want to miss a single moment of her long, hard-earned vacation. Vietnam sighed again as she heard the plane lower down, she was pretty pissed of the annoying air pressure, going around making her ears pop. She kept swallowing her saliva and chewing bubble gum in order to lessen the pain. Shortly thereafter, the plane was only a few hundred feet closer to the ground and finally landed.

"Thank goodness," she waited for the signal in order to go and hurried along to get off the plane.

As she stepped outside of the airport in Moscow, Russia Vietnam inhaled fresh, cool air and her eyes try to locate the seven foot tall, silvered-haired, always-had-a-scarf-on-forever man. He wasn't hard to find, leaning against the wall and nonchalantly keeping to himself, half of his face from nose down covered with his gray scarf from the public. Vietnam was glad she wasn't that much of a well-known, popular country around here, so she was only as suspicious as a tourist dressed in a turtle-neck and skinny jeans; comfortably warm inside her clothing despite it being ten degrees below zero. She walked over to him, pulling her one suitcase in tow. Past him she can see the massive Ural Mountains that cut his country physically in half; the boundary line that separates Europe and Asia. The mysterious man took notice of Vietnam, smiled under his scarf and started walking to her as well as she is to him.

"Zdravstvujtye Vy, it's nice to see you this morning," he says before stopping a few inches from her.

"P-p-privet...! It is so great to see you too Russia!" Vietnam shyly replies and hugs the tall guy and because of her embarrassment she doesn't let go until a minute later and realizes two mistakes. First, she accidently almost revealed Russia's presence, which is a miracle that people haven't heard her yet. Usually her voice is obnoxiously loud, when being startled or mad. Second, is that she had clung to him a girlfriend, and making a gap of awkwardness between them just when her trip is getting started and this isn't what she planned on her mental checklist.

"Ahh! Xin loi Ivan!" The guilt and embarrassment devoured her and she wanted to say more until Russia spoke,

"Haha, no problem Vietnam really! My, have we got another Russian speaker in this world?"

Under his scarf you would see the mad blush he had on his cheeks, and his heart palpitated when she hugged him. Now, seeing her acting frustrated, lost and cute besides her calm, respectful personality makes him want to hug her again.

"No not really," Vietnam blushed at the question and sheepishly answered," I figured if I asked for your help sight-seeing Europe, I would want to know a few basic words, so I tried to learn Russian first and a few others, but that's the only language I know the best in Europe, besides French and proper English. The other languages are too difficult," she replies with such remorse like as if the world is ending and it's all her fault, well maybe for at least one in specific person's world that it's her to blame.

Russia could not believe his eyes and ears, his violet orbs saw a sorry-looking, bashful girl saying that she thought of his language first, out of all the other countries. That is incredibly corny and might not mean much to others, but that made his pride swell immensely and him to admire this raven-haired lady.

"Well you're fine, besides the natural way to learn is from mistakes, come let's go back to my house ok?"

The two strolled to the parking lot and Vietnam had finally eased down by the time she got into Russia's car, and waited for him to put her luggage away to start the car, even though she insisted that she could do it herself. On the way to Russia's home, he had loosen down the scarf away from his face and Vietnam took this opportunity and thanked him for affording the expensive plane. How else would she have gotten here in such class then?

"Russia, I really thank you for getting me here with such a high-class plane, it wasn't necessary but you bought a seat on the plane for me, you know I could've gone on the cheaper ones you know?"

"Again, no need to thank me, would it make you happier I said it was my boss's money? Hahaha. But are you saying you didn't like the trip coming here?"

"Ehh? No, of course not… But, you don't have to treat me with such luxuries," she defensively says, "I can take care of myself, you don't need to pity me,"

Vietnam hated it when she acted like this in front of countries other than her brothers and sister, but not as much when people treated her like she was a helpless girl who always needed attention. The silver-haired Russian just quietly drove along until he reached his house, only there when he decided to say something, "Ok, let's get you settled in just a bit but not too much because you are touring the whole continent of Europe, then we might as well go shopping after this to grab you a few more things, I kind of need to buy some for myself too, how about it?"

The other country blushed, it was true she required a couple new pieces of attire, she was afraid of bringing all her clothing from home just so she can fit in to the trends in Europe, it will be embarrassing to be seen walking in her regular green dress every day.

"I'd love to Ivan! Can I put my stuff inside first and then we can go? Wait! U-u-umm…," she suddenly faltered in her sentence.

Russia, who was just done grabbing the suitcase from the back went up to her.

"What's wrong Vietnam?"

The female country was acting all gibberish like back in the airport again, but he thought there was something really wrong, and reached out to touch her forehead. Vietnam jumped at the cold touch of his fingers, but she slowly consoled from the gentle and calm pressure which emanated, as he was trying to see what was wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he took off his hand from her forehead," I thought you had a fever or something because-well is there something the matter?"

Yet another long pause, but this time Russian didn't await for her response or gesture, he immediately grasped her hand with his unoccupied one and made her follow him into his home, with twice the worry in his mind.

"Ey-ey-Hey!" the blushing girl country exclaimed after being tugged by the hand into his home, she quickly let go of his hand.

"Ah, sorry but I thought you had a cold, and so I didn't want to waste time into getting you onto the bed,"

Vietnam did a 180 on his statement and had implanted the wrong idea in her mind, blushing madly at the thought and Russia sensed it. He dropped the suitcase and raised his hands.

"No, no, no, no! I seriously did not mean that Vy! I only meant-"

Both countries blushed, and Russia tried to add more, but Vietnam cut him off saying, "No, I actually wanted to ask you back at the car, if I could stay here for the vacation, I mean, the tour is very much likely to happen but, I don't like carrying this suitcase around with all my belongings and I will appreciate it even more if you could be ..my….all continent…. tour guide," she ended with a pleading smile her eyes trying not to steer away but she clearly couldn't keep eye-contact.

On the other hand, Russia couldn't form his words, no one ever wanted to do anything with him beside Belarus, but she's insane and Ukraine, his other dear sister never wants to see him for some reason. He thought that Vietnam and he will only see each other for a week or two after touring Mother Russia and voila! Done. To be travelling with her all over the continent is a never-before-heard demand from him. All countries treated him like an outcast or feared him too much to be close to him back in his young years ever since the Soviet Union was no more. It kind of feels all his loneliness could've shaken off right here and now after her request, at least that's what he thought. His words stammered at first,

"I-it's-It's fine, in fact that is very weird for someone to be asking this from me. I haven't given much tours since no one asks me, it's not so interesting, my country is 70 percent snow after all!"

He laughed at the event when he almost died, not taking heed to the young North Italy's warnings and jumping off the plane without a parachute, yelling vodka on the way down. 'Silly people it's alright, the snow is soft, because no one knows the snow better than me!' He said before landing hardly and breaking how many bones, he doesn't know anymore.

"Don't say that," the sound of her determined voice, breaks through his little reverie, "Don't say that, your country is the biggest there is and there are many unique cultures in every nation that sparks interest in other's eyes," she steps closer, her face lifted up again and now mesmerizing chocolate eyes pierced at him, holding him in his spot, "I should know, because you're the closest European country near my siblings and mine, we all have a curiosity for you and how you thrive on your land, and Ivan that's a compliment," her slight, shy smile appears: after she finishes, lowering her face, averting her eyes once more.

The next thing Russia does surprises her, he takes one step towards her and pulls her into his arms for a hug, with upmost grace and gentleness that lulled her to absentmindedly wrap her arms too.

"Thank you, that meant a lot Vy," the silver-haired country said with heart-felt gratitude, rustled her hair and squeezed her a little before letting go, making the other country blushing like crazy, turned around to pick up her suitcase and walked up the stairs. At the first few steps he ushered her to 'follow-the-leader' and led her to her room.

At the sight of her room, she went breathless. The room was incredulously massive, adorned with simple, beige drapes at the windows and two sofas of the same color, a cozy fireplace on the left accompanied with two armchairs. Walls and ceiling painted with the color of cafe—which instantly reminded her of how caffeine crazy her country is, people drinking regular crushed-iced coffee-and on the walls were decorated with paintings of beautiful masterpieces and sunflowers. Even the well-made wood floor resonated her footsteps. Her soon-to-be bed and bathroom were on the right side of the room, and two burgundy dressers-that's where to probably put her clothing. The bed looked magnificent, with intricate designs carved onto the headboard and the colors of the blankets smashed tan, red, and her favorite color, green together. Seeing the bed, she rushed towards it and sat down. The bed sheets-produced from handmade, expert artisans with soft, warm cotton woven-all nicely placed were now folded and creased from everywhere, tracing it to one point of the king-sized bed.

"Oh, this bed looked really terrific, but now I ruined it," Vietnam stated and stood up quickly, but was pushed back down to the bed.

She looked up to find a smirking Russian and he conjectured, "Vy... You and your apologies and thank you's again, from here on this will be your room in this house, 'less you don't like this room want to have a new one?"

She stared into his violet eyes, and replied with a look of reassurance mixed with worry in her eyes and raised both of her hands.

"Oh no! This is enough! All I wanted in a bedroom for cold weather in my wildest dreams has finally appeared!" she joked and laughed.

Seeing her blithe spirit made him jaunty and carefree as well, and he chuckled along.

"Hehe! Excellent, and I know you don't like having things done for you so that means you'll make the bed every now and then right? Or should I call myself Head Maid Russia from now on?" Russia implemented, and with a sarcastic smile, took his long trench coat with his two hands to pull it to his sides like a dress and bowed to imitate a maid curtseying, putting on a retarded face.

His little charade made Vietnam snap which caused her to crack up into hearty laughs, her eyes started tearing up. She clutched her stomach and her head lowered to her knees. This was totally unexpected, her memories before of interacting with Russia back in world meetings were always gentle and pleasant. Never had she seen the funny side of Russia's before, and astonishing that he had such sense of humor. Not even her siblings could make her laugh this hard as much as he did, but she was not letting him know that.

"Ok, that is enough fooling around for now, I be in my room to prepare for shopping now, and you should too," the Russian finally concluded with a gentle smile.

Ivan started walking away from her and as he neared the door and close it behind him, Vietnam called out a 'Thank you!' one last time before she saw a hand to indicate that he caught her message.

Vietnam looked at her cozy bed in exhaustion. Despite the temptation of just wanting to hide away in the sheets for a while, she followed Russia's advice and started unpacking her suitcase and her things were placed in a jiffy.

"Ok, let's get this over with now, green dress, tees, shorts, green dress, green dress, green dress. Hmmmm. Then I'll put all the winter clothing in this place, and pajamas over here and…,"

In five minutes, Vietnam accomplished her task and moved to the bathroom to put her toothbrush and paste in there and to take a shower. Relishing as the bedroom, the bathroom floor was aligned with porcelain tiles, counters of the same rock, the mirror so clean and void of finger marks. She saw on the counter, with double sinks, a cup to put her toothbrush and paste, racks set full of bottles for basic needs: hand soap, shampoo/conditioner, body lotion, and bath salts of many pleasuring scents and plush, pure white towels! The bath tub could be seen first and was the approximately the size of her bed! Lastly ending the bathroom tour at the very end of the room is the grand shower having sliding glass doors with scattered sunflowers painted on them. Why did Russia love these types of flowers so much? The Asian country had no time to ponder as she hurriedly changed, dashed into the shower, and frowned at the confusing buttons with the nozzle in the middle. In her own home, all she needed was a tub of hot water heated by a stove mixed with another tub of cold water and water scooper-to douse her with what? Wasps. No, no just kidding it's water-and she went into the man-made stall to take a shower, while flies and mosquitos flew around her and she had the trouble to put durian fruit on the floor because insects hated its peculiar smell, not to mention people who didn't know this fruit.

But she knew common sense will dress in a suit of armor to save her from the crisis, so she chose the button with red picture of water instead of the blue colored button, as she suspected, she got rewarded with a nice temperature of warm water and the nozzle was actually an adjuster to change the temperature of the warm water or cold water. Having taken thirty minutes in the grand shower, Vietnam felt amazing, for being able to get clean ever since the plane trip; to tell the truth, on her exclusive plane, there featured classy showers as well and she took her opportunity every day to shower on the plane however, it didn't feel as luxurious as Russia's showers.

'_Oh! I need to tell Russia that I love 'his' showers, lol!' _she thought, but that will be one of the upmost weirdest things to thank about.

She got out of the shower, used the new freshly laid-out towels on the counter and quickly dried herself and thought carefully at what outfit she should wear for her shopping trip.

"I mean I can't always where a weird green aodai all the time. People would look at me and call me a celery stalk!"

* * *

A/N: Yea, yea, yea I know, what a corny ending but hey writer's block, and also because I look at Vietnam to have that weird Asian side to her, making weird uncanny jokes that are pointless to laugh at. Was the story too descriptive and wordy? I really hope this chapter I made was a good one. If it was, could you take a couple minutes just to type 'cool' or 'good' in the reviews to make me feel better? Lol. :P

Or you can put in criticism for the review, criticism is very much welcomed, in fact it is needed in order to get better at my writing. It would be also nice if you tell your dear pals about this story if they love RusViet fanfics! So feel free to express your thoughts on this piece. I do plan on writing again shortly so please follow/favorite me or the story or BOTH!

With Lots of Love! - vivilovesyou


End file.
